The invention in the instant application relates to electrolytic capacitors and to improved electrolyte therefore.
In particular, the invention in the instant application relates to electrolytic capacitors having aluminum cathode and anode members which are suitable for use in high operating voltages, in particular voltages above 500 volts and electrolyte solutions for electrolytic capacitors to be used at such high voltages particularly voltages above 500 V.
These capacitors must be capable of maintaining the dielectric oxide film on the anode by forming new oxide at the applied voltage. Thus, if the forming voltage is 700 V no dielectric breakdown should occur at 550 V. In addition, it is necessary that the resistivity of the electrolyte solution should be as low as possible because this resistivity contributes to the (ESR) equivalent series resistance of the capacitor. Further the capacitor should be capable of operating over a wide temperature range.
Although attempts have been made to produce an electrolytic capacitor employing aluminum anode and cathode members capable of operating at a voltage of greater than 500 volts in a wide temperature range while exhibiting a low ESR such attempts have not provided to be successful.
Thus, Japanese Kokai 60,132,313 as abstracted in 103 Chem Abs 674 shows the use of an electrolyte comprising a solution of a salt of an amine with an organic carboxylic acid where the carboxylic acid is a polybasic side chain substituted acid of 16-22 carbons. The resulting capacitors have a voltage rating up to as high as 480 V and exhibit relatively low ESR values. However, there is no suggestion of producing capacitors with voltage ratings of above 500 volts.
Japanese Kokai 57-27013 shows electrolytes for electrolytic capacitors comprising solutions of dibasic acids having akyl side chains and 16-22 carbons dissolved in a solvent of which the main component is ethylene glycol. This electrolyte may include small amounts of ammonia and boric acid. As shown in the specification of this patent, capacitors having a voltage rating as high as 500 volts may be produced. However, here too there is no suggestion of producing electrolytic capacitors having a voltage rating greater than 500 volts.
European Patent Application 0227433 shows an electrolytic capacitor employing as an electrolyte fill an electrolyte solution comprising a quaternary ammonium salt of a branched chain aliphatic dicarboxylic acids having 11-30 carbon atoms dissolved in a polar organic solvent. Employing such electrolytes, this reference shows the production of capacitors voltage having ratings of up to 475 volts. However, there is no suggestion that by the use of the electrolytes disclosed therein, capacitors having voltage ratings above 500 volts and exhibiting low ESR values may be produced.
Additionally, it should be noted that while electrolytic capacitors having voltage ratings of 500 volts and slightly higher may be produced with use of conventional boric electrolytes, it is necessary in such cases to employ unusually thick paper pads in order to minimize the voltage across the dielectric aluminum oxide since the boric acid limits the maximum voltage across the oxide. As a result, a high resistance is introduced. This high resistance is a significant factor in producing a voltage drop across the capacitor and permits the manufacture and use of high voltage photoflash capacitors. These capacitors require a high leakage current at the rated voltage. Since photoflash capacitors are relatively small, any heat dissipated does not increase significantly the operating temperature of the capacitors, however such a situation is not tolerable in large computer capacitors rated at 500 volts or above. In such case, a high leakage current may lead to a thermal run away resulting in the destruction of the capacitor.